


Horror Maze

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Minghao is a ghost, Mingyu owns an horror maze, idk what tags to put, not much of a romantic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: Ghosts are past humans too, so there's nothing really wrong with a human being friends with one.





	Horror Maze

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to mingyu for his birthday last april 6. sorry it took so long to post as i was busy procrastinating.  
> anyways, enjoy!

Mingyu owns a horror maze at the local amusement park.

Since it is Halloween, people tend to go in even though they're shit scared. They "courageously" enter the maze, and then come out looking like they went on a fight during the world war. Some even leave the maze even if it just started. Some left the maze breathing fine, some are out of breath, and some are even unconscious.

What they do not know is that in the very maze, some things are real, and some are not. Meaning that there are doors that are closed and waiting to be opened, empty and filled coffins, bloody mannequins lying around everywhere, loud, squeaky, and creepy sounds that are blasting to the speakers, and humans dressed up in masks and costumes. But there are also non-existent things that scare the shit out of people entering the maze.

And one of them is Minghao.

He was only seventeen when he died at this area. This used to be an housing area for people but eventually, a fire burned down all houses but only his body did not survive.

He was only seventeen when he was trapped inside his own home with no emergency exits and no air to breathe.

But Minghao is not alone. There are also another ghost–if you will, that are present in this maze.

And Mingyu really had a hard time in convincing them into agreeing that he will make this place a horror maze.

He was only seventeen when his parents told him that he would be in-charge of the maze that they will build here.

He was only seventeen when the first murder attempt was done to him. A knife (that he did not know where it came from) was flying on his way.

He was only seventeen when he knew that he could see and communicate to the ghosts that are still in this world.

He was only seventeen when he encountered almost every near-death experience that he can ever think of because of the trials from the ghosts that he was supposed to convince.

And it has been five years since all those happened and Mingyu is still alive and well. Minghao and the other ghost are helping him grow his business. Mingyu even made friends with those ghosts.

You see, ghosts are not really scary as you think they are. Minus the starting part where they throw things that can possibly kill you, they are just like humans except that they do not have their corporeal form, and the hands of the living people just pass through their bodies.

Ghosts also do not age and the clothes they are wearing are still the same with the clothes they "died" in. They cannot eat, they do not need any air to breathe (obviously), and they do not have any blood veins as they do not even have blood to begin with.

"Guys!" Mingyu shouts. "Position now! We will be opening in five minutes!"

Minghao is observing the taller man's actions. He sees that the Mingyu is more tensed and more pressured than usual. He squints his eyes and approaches the man. He passes by him for Mingyu to feel that he is close but he did not budge. Minghao sighs and presents himself to Mingyu.

"I passed by you and you still did not feel anything?" Minghao asks and Mingyu just shakes his head.

As much as Minghao wants to hit Mingyu, he knows he can't because it is physically impossible. "What seems to be then problem?" Minghao questions.

"Nothing, nothing." Mingyu denies, but his facial expressions says otherwise.

"Oh god, you're such an indenial king." Minghao rolls his eyes. "I've been your only friend for the past years and you won't even tell me what is going on with you?"

"Why would I tell you? Are you even telling stories about you?"

"Uhm, yes I do, but of course there are not much because I am literally dead and therefore cannot really make memories?" Mighao pauses. "So again I ask you, what the hell is your problem?"

Mingyu sighs in defeat as he knows that he lost that argument. But he does not let Minghao know that something is indeed going on. "Nothing, don't even think about it. I don't want to trouble you."

Minghao, despite being dead, feels the frustration that is creeping up to him. "Tell me."

"No, I will not."

"Tell. Me."

"No, I will not."

"Oh god Mingyu, for god's sake just tell me!"

"How many times have I told you that there is nothing going on?!" Mingyu loudly says and almost all of the employees are looking at him. Some of them knows the secret of the maze, but the newer ones of course do not know this so they grow curious why the hell is their boss shouting at thin air.

Mingyu clears his throat. "Sorry about that." Mingyu fixes his clothes. "Okay guys, it's showtime!" Mingyu walks to the door to open it and welcome the people that will be trying the maze.

Minghao did not follow him because he knows that he will not get an answer from Mingyu. He thinks that he will just know it as time goes by.

"Well, what the hell was that?" Junhui, another ghost, asks Minghao.

"We don't use that word here, Jun." Minghao reprimands the other.

"What, the word "hell"? Let me remind you that you said "god" a while ago so stop being such a sissy. There are no rules in the afterlife, Minghao." Junhui argues. "Also, call me hyung. I'm technically older than you."

Minghao snorts. "You died when you were sixteen, and I died when I was seventeen. Techinically, I lived a whole year after you, so I think we're just in a tie."

"Damn you and your reasoning." Junhui rolls his eyes.

"Well, is it my fault that you got snatched and stabbed while you were commuting on your way home? I did not right?" One of Minghao's eyebrows are raised up.

"Okay fine fine, you win." Junhui says. "But seriously, what happened back there?"

"Mingyu is tensed and pressured, and it bothers me." Minghao explains.

"Why? Because you have been pining for him for the past three years?"

"You piece of–!"Minghao is about to continue when he hears people entering the maze.

Minghao glares at Junhui. "We're not yet finished." Minghao then smirks. "But for know, let's scare the crap out of these people." Minghao smiles as he lifts a bag of tissues to throw.

\---

"You cannot do this!" Mingyu almost shouts at Wonwoo, the person who plans to buy the lot for him to establish a mall.

"I can and I will, Mingyu." Wonwoo gives his smirk. "I warned you that I would come back, but you just do not listen."

"The title says that I have my right to this land for ten years! It's not even ten years, you idiot!" Mingyu fires back.

"You made that just to convince me to back down? It is stated in there that the title does not really protect your property." Wonwoo just chuckles. "Funny. And also, calling me an idiot will not make any differences."

"Get the hell out of here before I throw a glass plate at your face." Mingyu says to Wonwoo. "I mean it."

Wonwoo approaches him. "I'm giving you a week or two to fix everything, Mingyu. Think about it or I'll do what that paper says." Wonwoo points at the papers that he has given Mingyu then he  gives him a plastic smile and afterwards, he flees.

Mingyu slumps down to a monoblock chair behind him.

Perhaps it is the end of this horror maze that he and his father started. He does not want to let go of the land. In fact, he just wants to take care of this land until the day he dies. There are only three reasons why he does want to: one is family reasons, two is the meme-worthy reactions of the people, and third are the ghosts. He treated them like they were a family to him when he had no one to lean on.

Mingyu shrugs off the thought first then he puts on the mask he has been holding the entire time then he proceeds at the entrance where he is in charge of chasing entering people with a bloody axe.

\---

The night passed by so fast and it is already their closing time. Some removes their masks,  some remove the heavy make-up on their faces, and some cleans up the entire area. 

"Great job today, everyone! We managed to earn largely more than usual because duh, it's Halloween." Mingyu laughs. "Line up so that I can already give your salary for tonight." Mingyu directs the employees, and they all line up, getting the cash that they earned for the night. 

"Thanks everyone! Good night, and see you after the two-day holiday." Mingyu smiles and everyone claps and greets each other a happy Halloween. 

When Mingyu was done with his responsibilities as the owner of this maze, he sits down on the couch located in the room where he takes his rest. He usually sleeps here when he does not have anything to do the next day.

Minghao suddenly appears in the picture. He looks at Mingyu that is slumping on the couch and has a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He displays himself. "You're drinking."

"Obviously." Mingyu answers curtly.

"I want one too." Minghao sighs.

"Too bad you cannot eat, let alone drink." 

"Try pouring that on me, maybe it will work." 

Mingyu slightly laughs but still obliges however, when he poured the alcohol down from Minghao's head, it just went through him and the liquid just splatted on the floor.

"Well, that did not work out the way I thought it would..." Minghao cluelessly says and this time, Mingyu cackles. "That's so sad man, but I gotta say, that was really funny." Mingyu says then he drinks the remaining alcohol left on the bottle. 

"I'm wondering though," Minghao asks and Mingyu looks at him. "Why are you drinking now? It has been a while since you last drank." 

Mingyu is troubled if he will tell the truth to Minghao or not. The truth that the lot is in danger just because some bastard wants to buy it.

"I won't judge, don't worry." Minghao reassuringly says.

Mingyu takes a deep breath. Maybe now is the right time to tell him his problem, or else he will never have a chance to do so. "Someone plans to buy this property." Mingyu says. "Not only that, he will have this place cleansed for you know, someone like your kind."

Minghao becomes bothered as well with what the other man has told him. He is not sure how he would take in this information. "So that's what you're bothered with? You could've just told us. It is not like we wouldn't understand. You took care of us, and you let us be part of your lives. And we're thankful that you did not want us to be banished despite of what we did to you before."

"But now, I think I'm gonna." Mingyu says. "I need to send you off." 

"Where to? To Gwangju? How about Jeju? I heard that the island is so nice." Minghao curiously asks, but Mingyu puts an end to the other man's questions.

"To the place you really need to be. The place where you're supposed to be."

Both of them fall into deep silence. Both of them do not know how to react to what Mingyu had just said. Mingyu would talk but he does not know what goes on with Minghao's thoughts. He does not know what Minghao is really going through or what his feelings are because they are separate entities, and the impact of that news is just that huge of a matter for Minghao and Junhui, the ghosts present there.

But it is not like Mingyu is not going to do something. He wants to do something, he just does not know what that is. He wants to help not only the ghosts but also the employees of the maze. They have their own families that they need to feed but with this news, they would go jobless, and Mingyu does not want that to happen. It is not like he is rich, and is able to pay Wonwoo the money that he wants. It is not like Mingyu can charm him into not buying the lot. The world does not play like that. No, sir. 

Mingyu was about to explain his side to Minghao but the ghost was nowhere to be found and has already left the vicinity of the place.

Mingyu gives lets out a fat sigh, then he chugs down the alcohol in his hands.

\---

Minghao was pacing around the whole maze. Junhui lets Minghao just pace like that but it came to the point that it bothered him so he decided to talk.

"I cannot believe that even ghosts can have problems. I thought once you die, you're free to roam around everywhere you want to go." Junhui says.

"We're still on Earth, and this is one of the most problematic places in the universe." Minghao retorts.

Junhui looks at him. "Well, we haven't gone to the other places in the universe besides this so we cannot really say that."

Minghao sighs. "I don't know why I'm still talking to you."

"You need someone to talk to, that's why." Junhui snaps back. "Now, why is your face crumpled like that?"

Minghao decided to be honest. "We're about to leave this world."

"What do you mean?" Junhui gives him a questioning look.

"We will soon be banished." Minghao says.

"Great then." Junhui mutters, and Minghao gets shocked.

"What do you mean?" Now it is his turn to return the question.

"Come on Minghao, stop being naive. You know that this is not the place for us ghosts. People are scared of us."

"It is because it is our job to scare them."

"No, Minghao. People are scared of us because of the way they look at us. They have this prejudice that ghosts are present to terrify the human nation. And all of the ghosts know for a fact that it is not. We are in their world because we are indenial of our fate and that is to move on from our past lives." Junhui explains. "I know that Mingyu doesn't want us to leave. To be honest, I know that he had a hard time deciding to say and do that to us."

"Wow, for the first time ever, we talked about serious matters." Minghao says.

"Yeah, I'm Junhui and I'm capable of being serious and smart." Junhui says. "Now go talk to him before anything happens." 

\---

Minghao finds Mingyu in his position a while ago, and he approaches the human to talk.

"Mingyu." Minghao calls out and Mingyu turns to where his voice came from. "I'm sorry for walking out a while ago. My thoughts are rambled in my brain and I didn't think straight."

"It's okay." Mingyu gives him a small, forced smile.

"Look, if you want us to go, it's fine with me and Junhui. We already talked about it."

"But I don't want you to go.." Mingyu whispers, and Minghao just smiles at him. "We do not want to go also, but it seems like we have no other choice."

"I guess the reason why I do not want to go is because I am indenial. Maybe, I still do not accept the fact that I am dead already. Not breathing, not being able to eat or bathe, not being able to interact with living people unless they have that kind of power." Minghao reasons out. "But I think this is for the best. For you and for us."

"You sure you are not mad?" Mingyu asks.

Minghao shakes his head. "Maybe I was a while ago, but now? I think I realized what my mistake is." Minghao then smiles.

\---

A week has passed and everything has changed in Mingyu's life. 

First, the horror maze was closed. Sure, the employees were baffled as to why such thing would happen, but they all got their salaries, and they all parted ways just fine. Next, the area is now ghost-free. Minghao and Junhui just said their last goodbyes and were banished days before. And lastly, Mingyu decided to sell the land to Wonwoo. He thought that maybe, another opportunity will come to him, and once it does, he will never lets it go.

Mingyu, as of the moment, attends collegiate classes at a local university, and every other afternoon, he would visit Minghao's grave at the cemetery and once a while, he brings his friend fresh flowers. Sometimes he would also light scented candles because quote unquote from Mingyu that Minghao is smelly because it has been years since he last took a bath.

Now, he is on his friend's grave. "You know what, I'm excelling at school. I'm one of the top students in our block, and my professors are like damn proud of me. Nah, kidding I don't know what they feel about me." Mingyu chuckles and smiles.

Mingyu would tell stories like what happened to his day, what did he eat or drink, what are his problems are, and almost every single topic that he can think off.

What he does not know is that someone with a glowing white aura is watching him from a tree not far from the grave. He just stands there, intently listening to the man's stories. He would sometimes laugh because of how obnoxious sometimes the events that happened in Mingyu's life.

"Do you know that I miss you? Oh my god, you wouldn't believe it. Sometimes I would even ask myself, what if you're still present somewhere or what." Mingyu laughs. 

Mingyu suddenly feels a gush of air blowing. He closes his eyes for a while and lets himself feel the sudden wind breeze. He takes it as a response of his friend. "Aw, you miss me too."

The man on leaning on the trees smiles ridiculously at the laughing man. "This man will always be an idiot."


End file.
